Pearl
Pearl is a sentient crystal construct created by Mala Reid accidentally whilst she was dreaming. Though genderless, Pearl is referred to as female and acts as a "sidekick" or guardian to Mala. She is protective of her master and acts as a physical support in battle to make up for Mala's weak close combat. Physical description Pearl is a light pink crystal construct with bright red eyes, similar to Mala's demon eyes, in the form of a small rabbit. When transformed into her battle form, Pearl stands just taller than Mala on her hind legs with thick forearms and long floppy ears. Personality Pearl is silent, never speaking but is very loyal to her creator, Mala. She follows Mala around in her default form and shifts into battle form when Mala is attacked or threatened. This can be seen when Mala was struck by lightning and Pearl rushed to catch her when she fell from the sky as well as when Linos attacked her during their initial meeting. Much to Mala's surprise, Pearl displays signs of continuous growth in her sentience and ability to act without Mala's orders. Pearl first did this when Mala and her friends were poisoned and Pearl led an assault against Daolon Wong with other constructs to save them. Abilities Pearl possesses many natural abilities but cannot control crystal as her creator does. In addition, most of her powers are restricted to her battle form. Pearl's greatest skills lie in her close combat abilities, which make up for Mala's lacking physical combat skills. Powers *'Rabbit physiology:' Pearl possesses the physical traits of a rabbit. *'Form change:' Pearl is able to change from a default form to a battle form and back. *'Enhanced jump:' Pearl can easily leap over tall buildings and across great distances and land with ease. **'Double jump' *'Power fists:' Pearl's physical strength grants her powerful arms. *'Power kicks:' Pearl possesses incredibly strength and speed in her legs. *'Appearance alteration:' Because of her crystal structure, Mala is able to alter Pearl's external appearance to resemble that of a normal rabbit. This is not a natural ability Pearl can do on her own. Instead, she requires Mala to perform this change. *'Enhanced strength, speed, dexterity and agility' *'Enhanced durability' *'Enhanced hearing' Skills *'Enhanced combat:' Pearl is highly skilled in physical combat, capable of easily taking out an opponent and handling several assailants on her own. **'Multi strike:' Pearl can generate multiple attacks in a single instant. *'Leadership and tactics:' During the events of City Shadows, Pearl displayed remarkable leadership and tactical planning initially thought to be rather uncharacteristic of constructs. Weaknesses *'Chi spells:' As a demonic construct, Pearl can be subdued or even dispelled if hit by a powerful Chi spell. *'Sound waves:' As a crystal construct, Pearl is vulnerable to sound waves that can damage her body or even shatter it. Background Pearl is a sentient crystal construct accidentally created by Mala while she was dreaming about rabbits. It was through Pearl's creation that Mala discovered her ability to create crystal constructs that move on their own and maintain sentience, something Demon Sorcerers are incapable of doing. After Mala named the crystal rabbit "Pearl", she followed Mala around on a regular basis and changed into battle form to protect and aid her in battle her. Pearl would provide regular battle support for Mala, engaging an enemy close up while Mala attacked from a distance. Pearl played an important role during Drago's defeat, saving Mala from being sucked into a portal to the Demon Netherworld along with the other demons. Pearl returned as Mala's faithful guardian in City Shadows, protecting her in battle from Linos and Remington Ryder. Pearl played a more significant role later on when Mala and her friends were poisoned by a demon summoned by Daolon Wong. Unable to do anything to directly help them, Pearl led an assault with some other crystal constructs to take back the Coin that Daolon Wong stole from them. During the battle, Pearl was hit by Wong's spell that turned her arm to stone. Wong attempted to use the Winged Unicorn Coin to finish Pearl off, but was unaware that it's power was purification, which ended up restoring Pearl's arm. She and the other constructs secured the Coin and returned to Mala where Pearl used the Coin to heal her and her friends. Trivia *Pearl is named after the mineral of the same name. Category:Jackie Chan Adventures characters Category:A to Z Category:Good Category:Genderless Category:Fan Characters